monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghoulia Yelps
October 15, 20 Today's hint was "Have you ever worn a tuxedo?" Today's answer was a blank look. Sloman is one of the smartest monsters I know. His math skills are legendary, no one can beat him at chess - not even me - and his ability to think in three dimensions is almost magical. However, when it comes to matters of the heart, he shows a baffling lack of awareness. I know I should be straightforward and just say "Sloman, going to the prom is important to me, and I want you to ask me to go." I will do that if I need to, but I would rather that he ask unprompted. I am not holding it against him that he has not yet asked, but part of me is holding out hope that he will. 10_16_ I received an unexpected honour today that completely took me by surprise. The casketball team voted me as one of this years's co-captains. I sent Ghoulia a text telling her about it, but I did not receive a reply. I wonder if she is having problems with her iCoffin? October 17, 20 He asked me if I had been getting his texts today. I told him that I had been so busy working on the PROM COMMITTEE that I just had not gotten a chance to respond to him. His reply, without a trace of sarcasm; "Oh good, I thought your phone was broken." At this point, I believe if a full marching band played in his front yard while holding banners that read, "Ask Ghoulia to the prom?" he would say "Ooh, a band, I wonder if they take requests?" I have put a drop-dead date on the calendar and if he has not asked me by then, I will have to take matters into my own hands. 10_18_ So apparently going to prom is a big deal. Not sure why no one ever told me this. I thought it as just another dance. Ghouls however, do not think it is just another dance. I found this out the hard way when Deuce and Cleo asked me today if Ghoulia and I wanted to share a limo. In retrospect, answering "To what?" was a bad idea. Deuce looked down at the floor and shook his head while Cleo did her best impersonation of a weredragon during a full moon. "No wonder Ghoulia has been moping around like she's lost her beast fiend - you haven't even asked her yet!" Well, how was I supposed to know that Ghoulia wanted to go to the prom? She has never even talked about it. In fact, the only thing she has even wanted to talk about lately are the new dresses and shoes she has been looking at, which I find very odd since she rarely ever mentions things like this and... oh no. I am in serious trouble. October 20, 20 I think I am going to step back and attempt to separate my emotions from this situation; approach it in a calm and logical manner as if it were a science project. I am sure there is a formula that I can apply which gives me a clearer picture of his thinking process.. or not. 10_20_ I love Ghoulia. She is the beast ghoulfriend any manster could ever hope to have. She is smart, funny and so beautiful that it almost gives me a brain freeze every thing I see her. Yet there are days when she is still a complete mystery to me, like an unsolved equation that a monstermatician spends his whole unlife trying to unravel. Well, I suppose the next thing I need to solve for is how I am going to ask her to prom. October 22, 20 When I opened my locker this morning, I found a single black rose with a note attached. The note read, "Will you go to prom with me?" Cleo was standing next to me when I read it and she snorted. "Seriously, he asked you with a note? Are there three check boxes marked 'Yes', 'No' and 'Maybe'?" A note may not be every ghoul's idea of a grand romantic gesture, but to me it was sweet, sincere and perfect. 10_23_ I sat next to Ghoulia in the creepateria today. I was feeling rather awkward about how clueless I have been about this whole prom situation and wasn't really saying anything until Ghoulia leaned her head on my shoulder and said, "Sloman Mortavitch, you better not ever change." I said, "Change what?" She raised an eyebrow at me and we both started laughing. All is right in the world. October 23, 20 I used to lie awake at night and dream of going to prom... and not by myself. The dream bean the same way every time. The captain of the casketball team asks me to accompany him, and f course I am thrilled at the prospect. I immediately say, "Yes!" All of the other ghouls are jealous of his affection toward me, but as the date of the prom draws closer I begin to suspect my date is not quite what he screams. I confront my date and he rips off his disguise to reveal he is actually a super villain whose plan is to use me to lure in Dead Fast. Fortunately, I am able to foil the villain's nefarious schemes, thus saving Dead Fast in the process. Dead Fast is so grateful for my help that he offers to be my date instead. He only dances with me, and when the night is over Dead Fast gives me a secret ring that makes me a full-fledged member of the Power Ghouls. It was a good dream as dreams go, but I always hoped that one day it would be a little more anchored in reality. Little did I know what one day the co-captain of the real casketball team would be asking me. I suppose I should resist the temptation to make sure it really is Sloman and not a villain in disguise. Hah! If I could jump, I would be doing so for joy. Category:Doll diaries Category:Ghoulia Yelps logs Category:Sloman Mortavitch logs